


Jealous

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, un-seen scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: one of the 'cut' scenes that were implied but we didnt get to seeincluding but not limited tothe bonding moment(see 'a good team')klance wandering around the castle looking for the others in that one episode(crystal venom???)and keith getting lance from that moon where he was chained to a tree





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> sorry  
> unedited 10 minute drabble

The red lion touched down with a flurry of dust next to the tree where lance was chained. The blue paladin wilted in relief as keith ran out, shaking his head sternly.

“How do you get into these messes?” he asked, summoning his bayard and slicing open the plasma cuffs. Lance stood, accepting Keith's helping hand and brushing himself off. 

“I dunno.” He said bashfully. Keith shot him a leveled look. 

“That was a rhetorical question. I know how you got here.” Keith turned to leave, then he paused, considering. Finally he said in a softer voice. “I heard what she said. When she mentioned me you immediately offered to take her. What's with that?”

Lance shrugged, trying to pass his scarlet cheeks off as nonchalant as he put on his helmet awkwardly. 

“Its not that i didn't want her to go with you. I just didn't want  _ you _ to go with her.”

Keith looked at him askance. “Why? Worried she'd steal my lion? You didn't seem so worried about her stealing yours.”

Lance hung his head. “I-i was jealous.”

Keith scoffed, switching on their comms as they went into their respective lions. “Of what? Me being with nyma?”

Lance was silent for a long moment, static crackling. “No,” he said finally. “I was jealous of her being with you.”

It took Keith a few minutes to realize what he meant, but by then they had rejoined the others, leaving it too late to say anything. 


End file.
